


请进？

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *CP：Kid x Law*吸血鬼x人类（私设见文末）





	请进？

这是个月黑风高的夜晚，窗户被大风吹得嘎吱作响，却没有一丝余风吹进屋内。还好不漏风，不然肯定会漏雨。Law一边疯狂地舞动画笔，一边在脑内构图下幅作品，冷不丁被突然的想法打断。抬头环顾四周，遍地稿件，墙边、床边靠满了大大小小的画框。哦，还好不漏雨。

虽然早就习惯宿舍的环境，但每次遇到这样的天气，Law总会忍不住感慨：还好窗户足够结实，虽然它看起来很破旧。

“叩叩叩！”正盯着窗户出神的Law被突响的玻璃声怔了一下，手中的画笔随即掉落。还带着颜料的笔头毫无意外地染脏了Law的牛仔裤。靠，这是新买的！

“叩叩叩！”同样的声音再次响起，成功将Law的注意力从心疼牛仔裤拉回到窗边。愤愤地站起身冲到窗边，刚握住窗帘的手猛地刹住，定在原地。

【听说最近男子宿舍闹鬼！】

【噗，闹鬼？】

【恩，真的，我也听说了，目击者还不止一个！】

【什么情况什么情况？快说说！】

【听说是在半夜的时候有东西在敲窗户，“咚咚咚”的可瘆人了！】

【而且……据说目击者都住院了！】

【诶——！！？？？？】

【对对！都住院了！】

【好吓人——】

【别听信谣言，住院的都已经出来了，就是贫血晕倒了而已。】

【但是敲窗户是真的啊！】

【得了吧，那些人都对昏迷前的事情支支吾吾的，一看就有鬼！嗯哼，此“鬼”非彼“鬼”哦~】

【哈哈哈哈，也是呢，大半夜不睡觉，肯定在干什么见不得人的事！】

半夜、敲窗、闹鬼、昏迷、住院，几个关键词突然从Law的脑海深处飞蹦出来，硬生生止住他想要拉开窗帘怒斥对方的举动。

冷静，这肯定是有人在恶作剧。

“叩叩叩！”

首先，这里是一楼，任何人都可以站在我的窗外敲窗户。

“叩叩叩！”

其次，这里是男子宿舍，现在又是半夜三更，不睡觉半夜打飞机的男生有很多。

“叩叩叩！”

再者，我操你妈的半夜打飞机！谁他妈半夜没事不睡觉不打飞机跑来敲我窗户！

“叩……”“谁啊！”由于对方锲而不舍地敲着窗户，Law实在没法在此情此景下静下心好好思考，终究没忍住怒斥而出。

“是我。”出乎意料的磁性低声听得Law一个激灵，沉稳带着诱惑，似乎想套近乎却又不逾越，短短两个字却好像一篇短文做了个自我介绍一样。靠，Law不会承认他对这声音一听钟情了。

“你是谁？”首先，问问人家名字吧。我对他没兴趣，只是问问！半夜三更来敲人窗户问个名字不过分吧？再说了一句“是我”谁知道你谁啊！这不典型的欺诈式回答吗！

直到Law做完脑内斗争才发现对方一直没有回复，原本狰狞的风声也不知几时停了，屋内外都静悄悄的，Law才再次意识到现在是深夜。拿出怀表借着烛光查看时间，将近两点，不管对方是谁，出于什么目的，Law都决定将这个行为归结为恶作剧。思至此，便毫不犹豫地拉开窗帘——很好，没人。

算你跑得快。生气地将窗帘重新拉上，捡起地上的画笔丢进水桶。不得不说赶稿的情绪已经完全被破坏，可比起被恶作剧的愤怒，一股莫名的失落好像才是Law烦躁的源头。当然，他仍旧不承认自己一听钟情了。

 

【在夜晚降临之前请一定紧闭门窗，直到夜晚散去才可迎接黎明。夜的使者最喜欢带走不谨慎的人，不要让夜偷进你的房间。他不会杀死你，却会吞噬你。使你不再勤劳、不再开心、不再喜爱阳光普照。】

 

迷迷糊糊睁开眼，Law觉得后颈很痛，稍一动作才发现自己靠在木椅上睡着了。天啊，这个姿势我竟然能睡着，还睡得这么沉稳？用手支起身体，Law发现痛的不仅仅是后颈，全身的骨头都在咯吱作响。

拿起桌上的怀表努力集中视线，晃动的指针终于从九根汇聚成三根，九点四十五。困意和痛疼在Law看清时间后迫使他趴向桌面，不管不顾上面的画稿立刻睡了过去。也就三秒钟，Law立刻大叫着站起来飞速整理稿件。

九点五十八分，Law在教授刚踏出教室门一脚时截住对方，气喘吁吁地递上这学期对他来说最最重要的作品。白发的老教授沉默地盯了Law一会儿，接过资料袋一边走一边喃喃自语：“其实十分钟前我就得走了……”声音微小但Law听得清楚，对着教授的背影深深鞠躬。

辛苦奋斗大半月的作品成功递交，这学期一直压在心里的巨石总算落下，Law长吁一口，才想起自己连刷牙洗脸都还没做。哦，昨晚也没洗澡。赶紧低头对自己左闻闻右嗅嗅，应该没异味吧？Law决定先回宿舍洗漱再解决早午饭的问题。

 

不是饭点的食堂并不影响它的服务质量，鉴于昨晚通宵，今天早饭没吃，Law难得买了一份大碗的面食。不远处坐着几个女学生，兴致勃勃地八卦着今天的奇闻趣事。

【听说了吗？昨晚又有人被袭击了！】

【什么？被袭击？】

【就是那个“咚咚咚”啊！每天都会按时去参加社团晨练的人没去，社长就去宿舍看看情况了，结果怎么叫里面的人也没应！房门又被锁了，他们撞门进去才知道人早昏了！】

【噫——】

【而且，和之前的一样，窗户开着的！】

【人现在在医院？】

【恩，听说还没醒。】

【那、那说不定不是同一件事呢！】

【是同一件，隔壁宿舍说听见敲窗声了。】

【天啊……还好女生这边没事……】

【话说为什么女生这边没事啊？没别的意思啦！就是好奇！】

【可能是因为女生宿舍紧挨着教堂？】

【这么说的话……我记得刚来时学姐对我说过，以前这学校是只收女生的，近二十年才开始招收男生，男生宿舍那块地原本是半荒废的墓园。】

【诶——？？？真的假的？我还去过呢！不要啊——】

【当然是……等等，你为什么去过男生宿舍？】

【啊，不、不是，那是……】

【说！快从实招来……】

女生们的“奇闻”部分结束了，Law的用餐时间也结束了。心疼地看着还有半碗没吃的食物，默默放下筷子。那个男生会被袭击，该不会是因为自己吧？原本轻松的心情一扫而空，Law站起身，决定去看看受害者。经过昨晚的亲身体验，他并不觉得这是“闹鬼”事件。

 

从医院回来的路上Law的脸色一直很差，因为这件事让他想起了很久很久以前，母亲告诉他的一些事情。一些随着他年龄增长而不再相信的事。现在他仍旧不信，所以他要弄清楚。

绕过宿舍大门来到自己房间的窗外，Law的窗外有草坪，正值春季，最近又多雨，土地不仅软软的，还长了很多新嫩的植被。几乎一踩一个脚印，Law却没发现自己以外的任何脚印。轻轻地做着深呼吸，他来这里的目的是解开疑惑而非使自己相信，相信那个滑稽种族的存在。

顺着自己来时的脚印离开，Law试着从远处观望，希望能给自己一些启发。他不太擅长与人交流，医院的询问已是他入学以来最主动谈话的一次，他不能再去询问更多的受害者，这使他很苦恼也很烦躁。他不喜欢不明不白的事。

现在唯一可以肯定的是他是所有“咚咚咚”事件里仅有的未遂，也许还有机会，只要对方够执着。Law完全没把握对方会再来，但他决定做好准备，随时迎“敌”。

Law的床紧挨着窗户，这使他无法安心睡在床上。但他不可能继续睡在椅子上，那太神奇了，他不觉得可以再做第二次。所以他只好整理房间，将霸占地板的稿件全部收起来，开始地铺生活的第一夜。

无聊地在纸上涂涂画画，瞄一眼怀表发现才十一点，这是他第一次感觉时间流逝缓慢，任何形式的等待都是难熬的。打着哈欠，连续作业的疲劳开始反噬，Law困得不行，及时没有点头如捣蒜，他的上下眼皮也早就打得难舍难分。抬头后仰靠在床上，脑袋接触到被褥的瞬间他投降了。

“叩叩叩！”就在Law即将进入梦境殿堂的时候，被等待多时的声音瞬间拉回现实。立刻直起腰背转过身，大概是天公作美吧，今晚的月光很亮，Law能清楚看到窗帘上印出的人影——体型健壮的男子。

“叩叩叩！”心跳的频率几乎赶上敲窗速度，Law巴不得立刻上前扯开床帘，他应该这么做，但他没有。鬼使神差的，他竟然想验证一下自己一直否定的想法。

“晚上好。”很好，声音没有颤抖。

“晚上好。”很好！是昨晚那个人!

“你是谁？”Law的眼睛直直地盯着投影，连眼皮都不敢眨一下，深怕闭眼的瞬间对方就走了。这个问题的答案并不重要，重要的是问完后对方的举动。感谢月光，感谢自己当初只装了一层窗帘。

“Kid。”Law不自觉松了口气，紧绷的神经也缓缓放松，忐忑却越来越大。

“你……是人类吗？”

“不是。”

“呵，你觉得我会信？”

“不需要你相信。”

“你知道我的名字吗？”

“不需要知道。”

“……那你来这里做什么？”

“进食。”问到这儿Law已经明白了，但他无法确定对方是真的还是装的。

“我是第几个？”

“第一个。”

“骗子。”就我所知的人数已经有七了。

“不需要你相信。”

“只要我不允许，你就进不来吗？”就在Law等待回答的时候，窗户突然嘎吱作响，树叶间摩擦的沙沙声告诉他外面刮起了大风。窗帘上的人影还在，却渐渐被转暗的月光吞没。一块厚实的云朵挡住月亮，屋内一片漆黑，在Law考虑要不要点灯的时候又亮了起来。

他走了。定定地看着窗帘上纵横的窗架影子，Law有些失望地叹口气。

他的声音波澜不惊，丝毫没有被玻璃挡住的不清晰感，就像站在自己跟前，面对面说话一样。如果他真的没有说谎，也许……明晚还会来。

将枕头和被子搬回床上，一扫之前的不安情绪，Law在自己都没有察觉的情绪中沉入梦乡。

 

三天，整整三天他都没有出现。铅笔咚咚不停地敲在桌面上，越听越使人烦躁，如果换作平时，Law才舍不得敲铅笔呢。原本以为他第二晚就会出现，Law甚至在脑内预演了各种问题而产生的对话。等等，自己这是走火入魔了吗？为什么对一个素未蒙面的人如此……如此什么？

被后面的想法震惊到了，Law直接起身把自己狠狠地摔入床铺。天啊……真的着魔了。虽然极力否认，但他真的很想念那个声音。Law从来不知道自己对声音是如此执着的人。爱来不来吧混蛋，不陪你玩了。困意袭来时Law有些愤愤又幼稚地想着。

 

“叩叩叩！”紧闭的睫毛微微抖动了一下。

“叩叩叩！”原本舒坦地眉毛皱了起来。

“叩叩叩！”床上的人用力闭着眼，狠狠地呼吸一口，拉起被子将头整个闷起来。

“叩叩……”“不要再敲了！我不会让你进来的！你去找别人吧！”从被子里传出闷闷的声音，等了三天的人终于来了，Law却一点也不高兴——怎么可能高兴得起来，又不是在约会。

然而话音刚落，Law就后悔了，也完全清醒了。他立即从被子里钻出来，转头看向窗帘，没有人影，除了自己的动静产生的声音外再无其他。心跳声扑通扑通地好像被无限放大一般，Law立刻拉开窗帘，打开窗户，将身子探出一半。迅速查看周围，什么都没有，也不像有人来过，安静得让Law怀疑刚才的叩叩声只是自己的幻听。

“不要再让我后悔了，Kid，别去袭击其他人啊……”按在窗台上的手指逐渐用力，刚才没睡醒赌气出口的话使他后悔不已。不管Kid是真的还是假的，Law承认，他想念他的声音。承认总可以了吧。

“你是我的第一个猎物。”当声音在耳边响起的瞬间Law被人掐住脖子甩压在床上，比他体温低上许多的触感还来不及使他打个激灵，伴随着黑影笼罩他整个身体的是实实在在的重量——一个无论是高度还是宽度甚至是厚度都超出他很多的男性躯体。

身上的重量压得Law喘不过气，但刚才的一系列动作迫使他完全无法在意这个。眼前的花白总算逐渐散去，但对方逆着光，他只能看到一双猩红的眼睛。

Law画过很多红色，不如说他就偏爱红色，自主创作的画作里有八成五都是红色系的。不止一位导师问过他偏爱红的理由，毕竟你看，就Law的性格来说，他应该是冷色调的。

“这是你的本质色。”那位总喜欢用自言自语的口气和态度与人交流的老教授这么说过。当时的Law立刻表现出震惊地看向他，老教授却好似没察觉般继续巡视其他学生。Law到现在也没明白当时的心悸是出于被发现的激动还是恐惧，但那句话却使他毅然选择了老教授作为自己的固定导师。

这个红色我还没有画过。就在Law恍恍惚惚地想着时，猩红离他越来越近直到消失在眼前。当刺痛从脖子动脉上的皮肉里扩散开来时，Law才真真正正意识到自己完了。

 

血液从体内流逝的感觉在此刻被无限放大，Law能清楚地感受到液体从破口处被抽出的异样感。与牢牢贴合在颈部的唇齿不同，Kid的双手不安分地游走在他的身上，直到意识到自己应该推开对方，Law才发现身体根本无法动弹。

颈部的疼痛还在慢条斯理地继续，身上的衬衣却被对方粗暴地撕扯，纽扣散落飞蹦无一幸免。与纽扣一起飞出去的还有Law的意识，他觉得Kid不仅在吸食他的血液，还在吸食他的理智。等到对方终于心满意足地支起上身，平躺在床上的Law却呼吸急促，整个人好像快要着火一样发烫。

Kid舔去嘴角滑落的血滴，将自己原本就敞开的衣物直接扒开，健硕的肌肉在月光的映衬下显得分外色情，Law的视线无法从对方身上移开分毫，更别说现在的他不明原有地燥热冲动着。发现自己的舌头还能自由活动时本能地伸出舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他不知道这能带来什么，他只是口干舌燥而已。

然后他获得了一个深吻。

唇齿交流间Law的嘴唇被咬破了，原本就带着腥甜的吻变得更加暴力。低温的双手贪恋着Law的温度，在胸口腹部来回抚摸揉捏，胯部被膝盖故意顶弄导致Law的身体微微颤抖起来。他很想说“放开我”，或者“别开玩笑了”，但他没有机会，他觉得对方可能想就这么把他吃了。

“嗯……哼嗯……”血的味道好像催化剂一样刺激着Law，他已经不再反抗了，积极回应甚至把舌头伸进对方口中索取更多。微凉的手掌终于离开胸口和腹部朝更敏感的地方而去，脆弱被对方包裹，Law觉得他的脑子炸了。

“你喜欢这个。”Kid突然开口，不同于肌肤的微凉，喷吐在耳廓的气息炽热而魅惑。Law发现他的声音有毒，他已经上瘾了！

将微挺的脆弱包裹在手掌里，大概是温差的缘故，Kid感觉它在自己手里缩了一下。有些好笑地轻哼出声，他开始觉得身下人有点可爱了。手上的动作逐渐加快，Kid注视着对方，夜视极佳的他不打算错过身下人任何一个表情的变化。

“你叫什么名字？”

“嗯……啊、哈啊……什、唔……什么？”尖锐的指甲轻轻地戳刺敏感的出口，Law真的要被他逼疯了，明明就差一点，却偏偏卡在那里不给个痛快。

“你的名字。”指腹故意按住玲口，看着Law表情明显的变化，泪眼婆娑地睁开眼难以置信地注视着自己。灰蓝的双眼湿润而迷茫，似乎还是没有理解Kid的话。无奈叹了口气，Kid再次压下自己的嘴唇。

“算了，来日方长。”

 

“啾啾！”“啾！”“咯咯咯！”“咯咯咯！”今天的鸟儿怎么这么吵。Law的眉头整个拧在一起，烦躁地拉起被子蒙住脑袋。难道我昨晚没关窗吗？

我怎么会没关窗呢……窗户……窗户！！！！！

伴随着身体从床上蹦起来，撕心裂肺的惨叫声毫无征兆地被Law吼了出来。尾椎附近传来的疼痛瞬间抽空他全身的力气，重重摔回床上，Law不仅眼前发白，连额头都布满了汗水。昨晚的记忆和疼痛一起把Law又狠操了一边，咬紧牙关，只有忍不住的嘶嘶声从齿缝间溢出。

Law觉得胃里在翻腾，一阵阵呕吐感从咽喉涌出却吐不出来，连干呕的力气也没有。仰躺在床上，Law的心底突然升起对死亡的恐惧——这种死法也太难堪了。

等到眼前不再花白，下身的疼痛终于有所缓解时，Law才小心翼翼地伸手摸向腿间。早就对大腿内侧的黏腻感到不适，但当沾着血与乳白的腥液出现在眼前时，Law终于吐了。

 

大概在床上躺了两个多小时，Law才成功从床上爬起来。还好窗户大开着，他不至于被自己的呕吐物熏死。掀开被子立即被腿根的惨状刺目，虽然早就做好心理准备，但Law还是受到了打击。

捡起被丢在一旁的衬衫穿上，虽然房间的位置偏僻，但终归住在一楼，万一有谁正好经过也是有口说不清了——更别说Law本来就不爱说话。关上窗户，拉上窗帘，将弄脏的被单和被套拆下丢进水桶泡着，再脱下衬衫放在洗漱台上，走到喷头下本打算洗澡又转回洗漱台，拿起没有一颗纽扣的衬衫端详，沉默几秒后转而丢进了垃圾桶。

不管怎么样，日子还是要继续的。

洗完澡后心情确实舒畅不少，Law重新拉开窗帘，打开窗户，对着午后的窗外深吸一口气。先去吃点东西，再去药店，然后去图书馆查一查资料把。Kid是吗，好，你给我等着。

 

气喘吁吁地走进图书馆，Law觉得自己下一秒就能昏死在这里。屁股上过药后疼痛已经减轻不少，午饭也才刚刚吃过，为什么会这么……乏力？吃力？无论是从宿舍到餐厅，还是餐厅到药店，药店到图书馆，自己既没跑也没跳的怎么这就累趴了？如果Law现在能看一眼镜子或者图书管理员的表情，就能明白自己现在的脸色有多糟糕。

明明累得连站都站不住，Law却选了馆内最偏远也最冷清的角落坐下。这附近的位置冷清不是因为它在角落，而是因为这里的光线最差，阴暗甚至有些阴冷。偌大的图书馆里，有桌椅的地方都采用的落地窗设计，这块是室内唯一可以坐却不受待见的地方。Law选了这里，他没觉得哪里不对，他就是想来这里而已。

等力气终于渐渐恢复，气息不再紊乱，Law才起身查找需要的资料。血族相关的书籍并不少，但小说居多，相关的资料类却寥寥无几。说是资料吧，也只是当成怪诞，或者超自然生物。总之，没有权威性的出版物——肯定的。

心不在焉地翻阅着书籍，撑在脸侧的右手突然碰到出门时贴在颈侧的创可贴，Law本能地瑟缩了一下，随即又放松下来，指腹婆娑着粗糙的面料。被咬伤的部位已经不疼了，伤口也已经痊愈，淡淡的疤痕却反而令Law看得面红耳赤。他还记得被咬的全程感受，从单纯的疼痛到燥热难耐，难道每个被咬的人都！？不，不对……如果是这样的话这系列事件早就轰动起来了。操你妈的Kid！原本婆娑在颈侧的手指突然施力，狠狠掐了自己一把。

 

最后Law去市场买了好几个大小不同的十字架，将它们分别挂在墙和门上。虽然不喜欢这样，但Law还是挑了一个最小的挂在自己脖子上。

头几个晚上Law辗转反侧无法入睡，每天都在天微亮的时候才沉沉睡去。日子一天天过去，Law发现校内关于“闹鬼”的传言几乎销声匿迹了。怎么回事他无从得知，但他确信自己松了口气，同时带了点点失落。

身体的伤痛早已愈合，除了最初的几天比较难熬外，那晚发生的事对他影响最大的还是身体之外的部分。不得不承认，Law觉得自己遭到了背叛，可这个“背叛”要从何谈起他又解释不出。从最初的试探，到意外惊喜，再到遭受袭击，短短三夜Law对Kid的感情就发生了天翻地覆的变化。现在他只有一口怨气，一个憋屈，死死的卡在心坎儿上。

大概已经对这片区域的猎物没有兴趣了。背靠着窗台，傍晚的微风轻轻吹进屋内，扶动着窗帘，也扶动着Law极力否认又难以抛之的情绪。当他意识到时已经将挂着的十字架依依卸下，再三思索后没有将其收入盒中，转而放置在房间的各个角落，融入摆设。

Law怎么也不会想到，就在他卸下十字架的第一晚，“猎物”就上门了。

“咚咚咚！”正在画设计图的Law被窗外的声响打断，月光微弱，他看不清那个身形。

“咚咚咚！”又是三声，Law从震惊中回过神，突然想起枕头下的尖端十字架还未收起来，迅速来到床边，右手伸进枕头，轻轻呼出一口——还好今天没把十字架全收起来。虽然Law不太相信第六感这种抽象的东西，但他总觉得哪里不对，他需要验证：“谁？”

“是我。”不是Kid！虽然Kid的声音Law也只听过几次，但每次都令他震撼深刻，窗外的声音肯定不是他，绝对不是。Kid也许真的没有说谎，我是他的第一个猎物，这附近还有别的血族！！！

赶他走？不行，他肯定会去袭击别人。该死，为什么每次都是他遇到这种事？难道他的血型正好是血族喜欢的？用力握了握枕头下的利器，Law决定放他进来。

当窗户缓缓打开，比印象中小上一圈的身影飘进屋内，Law极力克制欲颤抖的身体，直直盯着对方，等待合适的时机给他一个措手不及。

不一样，连那红色的双眼都不一样。满怀贪婪与鄙夷的双眼逐渐靠近，Law再次不幸地发现——他不能动了——这难道是血族特技？就在Law不合时宜地走神吐槽时，对方已经靠近到危险距离。明明只要抬手就能将自己亲自磨尖的十字架插入对方胸口，Law却只能干瞪眼，看着对方伸出双手一把扯开他的衣领——很好，又一件衬衣报废了——嗯哼，血族特技之二。

“啊——”突然一声惨叫将Law游走的神经拉回眼前，一道不属于月光的光束照射在对方脸上，痛苦的神情一点也不亚于刚才的惨叫——是Law忘记拿下的挂在脖子上的十字架。月光打在金属表面上，莹莹的光晕好似十字架本身就会发光。

“混蛋！啊——可恶的牲畜！”原本就满怀恶意的眼神中更是多了凶狠和暴戾，说不怕是假的，但Law又能怎么样呢？他现在只能眼睁睁地看着对方将自己撕裂，甚至发不出一声惨叫。

然而就在魔爪即将再次碰到自己时，比刚才更甚的惨叫响起。对方不可置信地瞪着Law，暗红的液体从口中涌出，鲜红的双眼慢慢下垂，从Law的身上回到自己胸口。此时Law才注意到对方的胸口破了个大洞，骨节分明的大手从后往前贯穿，血淋淋的手中紧紧地握着还在跳动的心脏。

“我的猎物，也是你这个垃圾能碰的？”

“Eus……ta…s……”Kid的手掌猛地收紧，血肉瞬间四溅，床铺和地板都没有幸免，更不要说离心脏最近的Law了。浓稠的液体溅满他的身体和脸，有一瞬间他错以为那是他的十字架捅入了对方胸口。也是这么想过的，如果那个十字架能刺入的话，效果估计和现在差不多。

自从那晚被Kid咬过后，Law发现自己变了。他没法在阳光下随意活动，每到夜晚就精神抖擞。期初他以为是恐惧令他彻夜难眠，但他错了。他一直想办法令自己无视这些改变，或者试着接受它们，比如——生物钟变了，之类的。然后就在今晚，他无法逃避了。

刚才的事情他是震惊的，非常吃惊也非常恐惧，这很正常，不是吗？那现在呢？为什么他觉得兴奋？刺鼻的血腥味，恶心的肉渣，还有眼前因被杀而面目狰狞的尸体，竟无一不刺激着体内的肾上腺分泌激素。

尸体被随意丢在地上，那个朝思暮想——虽然不想承认——的人慢慢靠近，微凉的手掌抚上脸颊，将上面的血污涂开从Law的嘴角抹到下巴：“你喜欢这个。”

不！“不用否认，你现在很兴奋。”另一手已经搭在Law的裆部，微微隆起的小帐篷在尖锐的指甲下又硬了半分。Kid的身板宽阔把Law整个笼罩在他的影子里，连原本闪烁的十字架光芒都被吞噬殆尽。勾起悬挂十字架的链子，Kid抬眼瞟了Law一眼，笑着扯断链子随手丢到房间的某个角落。

对于前后截然不同的两种反应Law很吃惊，虽然看得出Kid比刚才那个家伙强，难道他连十字架都不怕吗？思索间，窗户传出的嘎吱声吸引了Law的注意，只见没有任何外力的作用下窗户关上了，好像有只隐形的手拉着窗帘将月光杜绝在室外。

“别担心，我只是不想有人来打扰。”抱着无法动弹的Law慢慢躺下，由于定身还握在手里的十字架也被慢慢抽出。又是一副任人鱼肉的样子。指腹反复婆娑着Law的嘴唇，不知在回味什么。

“想我吗？”不！

“但我很想你。”关我屁事！

“其实第二天就想来找你的，但遇到了点麻烦。好不容易处理完了，一回来就看到个垃圾想碰你。你也太不自量力了吧，竟然想单挑血族？”可恶，无法反驳。

“即使是个垃圾，血族的定身术对人类也是百试百灵的，难不成你以为你能抵抗？”我怎么知道这是你们的天赋技能啊，我又不是血族！

“那你愿意成为血族吗？”什么！？

“做我的人，和我一起，永生。”Kid一字一句缓慢而清晰地吐字，Law听得清清楚楚，却觉得自己一个字也没听懂。

“不想？”没考虑过。

“那晚点你再考虑吧，现在先干正事。”现在已经很晚了，我只想马上睡觉。

“你确定现在睡得着？”基德直起身环顾四周，视线特意在地上的尸体上停留了一下，然后回到Law身上，双手搭在他的肩膀，一路向下抚摸，轻而易举地伸进裤子揉捏两瓣挺翘的臀肉。靠！

原本就不明缘由地兴奋起来的身体在Kid的挑逗下更加亢奋，裤子被扒掉，光滑修长的双腿被大大掰开摆成一个可耻的姿势。当Kid拖起Law的屁股放在自己大腿上时，坚硬的裆部抵在Law的股间，不寻常的高温惹得Law倒吸一口凉气。

“我会让你答应的，Law。”

 

【在夜晚降临之前请一定紧闭门窗，直到夜晚散去才可迎接黎明。夜的使者最喜欢带走不谨慎的人，不要让夜偷进你的房间。他不会杀死你，却会吞噬你。使你不再勤劳、不再开心、不再喜爱阳光普照。】

 

—Fin—

【关于《请进？》中的一些私设】

  * 没有得到屋主的允许，吸血鬼是无法进入别人家里的。
  * 吸血鬼在访问别人时，可以敲窗，当屋主询问：“谁？”的时候，他们只能回答：“是我。”如果屋主因此打开窗户，吸血鬼便可以进入屋内；如果屋主继续提问，他们只能离开。
  * 如果敲窗时屋主的第一句话是与吸血鬼打招呼，那么可以隔窗对话到屋主同意入内或者他们自行离开。
  * 吸血鬼来访时也可以敲门，但是除了敲门他们不能做任何事，即使屋主因此打开房门，他们也无法入内，直到屋主说：“请进。”或者“进来吧。”之类的话才能进入。（因此大部分吸血鬼都不会去敲门）
  * 如果房门或者窗户本来就是开着的，吸血鬼可以无条件进入。这与是否上锁没有关系。
  * 吸血鬼畏惧阳光和十字架，十字架可以抵御，阳光可以杀死。
  * 被吸食的人会因失血量而有不同程度的快感，安全范围内吸食越多快感越强烈。（血族的獠牙是中空的，在吸食血液的过程中会往猎物体内注入某种液体，原本只是用来限制猎物行动的，却在人类和同族间具有媚药作用。）
  * 被弄碎心脏的血族会“暂时死亡”，尸体如果碰到阳光会化成灰，如果带回去泡在鲜血里还能复活。




End file.
